


in such a short time

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: wendy knew that her time at lamia scale would be short.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy & Wendy Marvell
Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608
Kudos: 8
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	in such a short time

**Author's Note:**

> day #22 of the I Take Pride In What I Am event 
> 
> prompt: temporary
> 
> I'm getting these done, slowly but surely
> 
> I've gotten six out so far. this will be seven, so 8/15 to go!!!!!!! let's go lesbian(s)!!!!
> 
> please enjoy!

Wendy knew that her time at Lamia Scale would be short. 

She knew it wholeheartedly, from the very day that she joined.

Wendy loved everyone at Lamia Scale; they took her in when she had no where else to go and treated her with nothing but kindness from day one. And she would be forever grateful for that. 

But..... she missed Fairy Tail. She missed the camaraderie, the craziness, the _love_.

She missed her family. She missed her _home_. 

And she knew, deep down, that eventually someone would find her and take her back. 

Chelia also knew this, and Wendy knew she was sad, but the other girl hid it well, and maintained her cheerful disposition. 

Despite knowing that their time together would be brief, the two of them still had a lot of fun together and with the other members. 

The day that Natsu, Happy and Lucy came to the Thanksgiving festival, and told her that they were going to get Fairy Tail back together, Wendy was excited, but also sorrowful. She didn't want to leave behind the warmth that Chelia — and overall, the Lamia Scale guild — had provided her with for the past year. 

But Chelia herself encouraged her to go, and reassured her that they would always be friends, even if they were in different guilds. She sent her off with a peck on the cheek (which made Wemdy blush terribly) and told her to be well, all with a bright smile on her face.

Wendy knew that her time at Lamia Scale would be temporary. 

But even so, she still made some of her happiest memories there nonetheless, and she would cherish them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this one ended up not being very shippy...... but I still added that kiss at the end bc I love chendy!!!! they're such sweet girls 😊
> 
> hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
